Flores para Kise
by Eriredia
Summary: El ser humano es incapaz de ver lo que tiene hasta que se le comienza a escurrir entre los dedos. Daiki Aomine lo aprenderá de la forma más dura cuando, por su culpa, Kise queda en coma. Aomine se verá obligado a madurar y a darse cuenta de lo que es realmente importante antes de poder tocar el cielo de manos de Ryota / AoKise. KagaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraMuro como secundarias.
1. Un Accidente Inesperado

**Flores para Kise**

_**Un accidente inesperado**_

Sonaba el tamborileo de sus dedos contra la bajita mesa de centro. Kise estaba sentado en el suelo, de piernas cruzadas, mirando intensamente al dueño de la casa donde se quedaría un par de semanas en lo que arreglaban el desperfecto de las tuberías en su departamento. De todas las personas, ¿por qué Aomine se había ofrecido a alojarlo? ¿Le estaría devolviendo algún favor? Era cierto que ambos no tenían una mala relación. Además del básquet, habían encontrado que a ambos les gustaban los perros grandes y ver películas de acción o de súper héroes los viernes por la noche. De ahí en más, casi no se llevaban; sus personalidades chocaban si uno de los dos no estaba dispuesto a cooperar y, en otros casos, a ceder.

—Aominecchi.

Lo llamó, pero el moreno ni se inmutó ante el hastiado tono de voz del modelo. Ryota apretó los dientes, comenzando a sentir la rabia subirle a la cabeza. Trató de controlarse. Contó hasta diez y lo volvió a llamar, elevando un poco el tono.

—Aominecchi —incluso ahora, Daiki no se molestó en quitar los ojos de la revista de lindas modelos que tenía en las manos. Si había algo que Ryota Kise odiaba, era justamente lo que Aomine estaba haciendo con él: ignorarlo. Eso, y la gente que insistía en asumir su delicadeza, le hacían hervir la sangre a más no poder—. Aomine, escúchame cuando te hablo —gruñó, y fue capaz de entrever una sonrisa socarrona formándose en los labios del otro. Ya estaba. Eso era todo— ¡Daiki Aomine! ¡Si te atreves a seguir ignorándome, te vas a enterar! —Le gritó, dejando que todo el enojo contenido saliera.

—Relájate un poco —fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Kise, temblando, se levantó de su lugar y dio la vuelta a la mesa para arrebatarle el libro de las manos al otro— ¡Mierda, Kise! ¡Devuélveme eso!

—¡No hasta que te dignes a escucharme!

—¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre así? ¡Era un puto hámster!

—¡Pero era **mí** puto hámster! —Rebatió, rojo hasta las orejas por su nula costumbre de decir garabatos. Aomine se pasó una mano por el cabello y se echó hacia atrás para quedar de espaldas tumbado en el suelo alfombrado. Durante tres minutos (que Kise cronometró) se quedaron así: Ryota de pie con la revista en las manos, y Daiki tirado en el suelo con los brazos tras la cabeza.

—¿Y qué importa? —Dijo el dueño de casa por fin, tomándolo por sorpresa— Esa cosa se iba a morir en algún momento, ¿o no? —Siguió, irguiéndose— No duró nada, igual que tu humor.

—¡Ambas cosas habrían durado más si no fueras tan imbécil! —Gritó, sin poder controlar los altos decibeles que estaba tomando su voz.

—Deja de gritar, está comenzando a dolerme la cabeza.

—¡Es culpa tuya que lo haga! —Continuó insistiendo— Me iré. No te soporto —dijo en tono de amenaza.

—Que tengas suerte buscando a alguien que te aguante —dijo Aomine mientras estiraba la mano para que el rubio le devolviera la revista. Kise sintió cómo su cuerpo entero temblaba, y consumido por el enfado, le lanzó la publicación a la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para ir hasta el recibidor, agarrar sus audífonos, el celular y colocarse los zapatos. Sin molestarse en tomar la copia de las llaves de la casa que le había dado Aomine, abrió la puerta.

Y con un portazo estridente, salió de la casa.

•••

No habían pasado dos minutos y Daiki había comenzado a arrepentirse un poco. Kise no se iría de la casa, lo tenía más que claro. En algún punto de la tarde volvería y tocaría el timbre. Pero eso, además de probar que el modelo era una persona emocionalmente débil, era inconveniente.

Decidió que sería muy mala idea tener al rubio sin hablarle por el tiempo que viviera en su casa. Sería incómodo, y simplemente no era capaz de echarlo, como había creído. Tal vez, hasta se comportaría como una verdadera mujer enfadada con su marido, dejándole post-it por toda la casa en vez de dirigirle la palabra. Todo por un estúpido hámster viejo. Así que chasqueando la lengua, corrió hacia el recibidor, se puso un canguro azul mientras se calzaba las zapatillas blancas y salió tomando las llaves de Kise. En el último minuto, agarró el celular sólo por si las moscas.

—Tal vez esté en la muralla… —se dijo, y en el momento en que abrió el portón miró a los lados, esperando verlo recargado contra la pared, sentado en la calle. Kise no estaba allí.

No sabía hacia dónde ir. Ryota podría estar en cualquier parte. Se detuvo en medio de la calle, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de imaginar un lugar.

—A ver, a ver. Si yo fuera Kise y estuviera como un humor de la puta madre, ¿a dónde iría…? —Se mordió el labio y dio con una parte— ¡El parque que está a dos cuadras! —Se sonrió por su inteligencia y partió a toda carrera para probar suerte allí, evitando los autos que iban por su camino, saltando un par de cercos, arbustos y perros también. Dobló en la esquina de la calle correcta al tiempo que formulaba una disculpa que sonara coherente y que no fuera a encender nuevamente el humor del rubio.

Cuando divisó el parque, vio también al modelo cruzando la calle. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, los audífonos puestos y cara de tristeza, lo que hizo que Daiki se sintiera casi culpable. Miraba hacia adelante sin mirar, sin fijarse realmente en el camino, en el semáforo en rojo y en el Mercedes negro que iba directo hacia él a toda velocidad.

•••

Kise estaba hecho una fiera al salir de la casa.

No se atrevía a volver a recoger sus cosas, porque sabía que no era capaz de pedirle a nadie que lo acogiera un tiempo y eso lo emputecía aún más. Volvería en la noche, cuando Aomine estuviera dormido— _¡Mierda! ¡Las llaves!_ —y al día siguiente actuaría de ofendido hasta que el otro se disculpara por haber dejado morir a su viejo hámster cuando él estaba fuera en una sesión de fotos para una revista nueva… Pero Aomine tenía razón, ¿o no? El animalito ya se estaba muriendo cuando lo sacó de su departamento. Era lógico que el brusco cambio de ambiente del cálido hogar de Kise al frío de Aomine hiciera mella en la salud del hámster.

Con ese pensamiento, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y volver.

Pero decidió que era Aomine el que tenía que ir a buscarlo. Que por una vez, fuera él a disculparse, ni siquiera por el animalito, sino por su actitud. Así que no se detuvo y apretó un poco el paso, pasando irremediablemente del enojo a la pena.

Había cosas que Kise, que era parlanchín a más no poder y que no era de guardar secretos ni para sí ni para nadie, no podía decir. No le gustaba pelear, no importaba qué tan pesados fueran con él. Lo dejaba. Pero con Daiki era imposible no reñir y más que por real enfado era por la frustración de saber que nunca podría tener lo que quería. A Aomine mismo.

Le gustaba, sí. Sentía algo especial por él, también. En secundaria lo había hecho descubrir su amor por el básquetbol y ahora que estaban más grandes, no lo dejaba de atraer la forma de ser que tenía, escondiendo su interior a los demás, ¿por miedo a sentirse vulnerable? Tal vez, Kise no podía decirlo con exactitud. Pero desde un poco antes de irse de Teiko y al ver su rostro de frustración en cada partido, había nacido en él la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo feliz. De pronto lo embargó una sensación de tristeza que no tuvo ánimos de apaciguar. Subió el volumen al máximo y dobló en la esquina para caminar hasta el paso de cebra junto al semáforo. Miraba adelante sin mirar en realidad, haciendo caso omiso de cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor.

Fue por ello que no se fijó en que Aomine había llegado tras él a toda carrera y ahora lo estaba mirando cruzar la calle.

—¡KISE! —Alcanzó a escuchar, pero vagamente. Se detuvo, y por la curiosidad de saber si era quién creía se quitó los audífonos y se dio la vuelta sólo para alcanzar a ver cómo Aomine corría hacia él. Sonrió. Pero no se percató de que el semáforo se había puesto rojo en el momento en que había comenzado a cruzar, y tampoco vio el Mercedes negro que iba directo hacia él a toda velocidad, porque lo próximo que notó fue un dolor intenso en un costado. Después de eso todo estaba negro.


	2. Malos Pronósticos

**Flores para Kise**

_**Malos Pronósticos**_

Su celular volvió a sonar por octava vez. En la pantalla había nuevamente el nombre de una persona distinta. No se molestó en leer. Iba a colgar: no quería hablar con nadie.

Una mano pequeña y cálida se posó en su espalda y cuando volteó, Tetsu estaba ahí, sonriéndole levemente y tendiendo su mano para recibir el teléfono que aún sonaba. Aomine se lo tendió y se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—Dime. No, no, soy yo, Kuroko —escuchó que decía. ¿Quién sería?—. ¿Crees que puedas venir, Kagami? Lamento haberte dejado tirado en medio de la película, pero… Vale. Aquí nos vemos —con que era Taiga… pensó, y se reprendió mentalmente por haber olvidado que esos dos estaban juntos—. Yo también —dijo Tetsuya finalmente y colgó—. Era Kagami. Dice que viene para acá y que Midorima y Takao lo pasaron a buscar —le comunicó, pero Aomine no respondió—. Todos están preocupados por ti, no sólo por Kise.

—Fue mi culpa —alcanzó a articular. Escuchó que un suspiro pesado huía de los labios de su amigo y luego, de forma inesperada, sintió los brazos del más bajo rodeándolo fraternalmente. Respondió al abrazo, dejando que por una vez, su sentir aflorara un poco.

—No lo fue. Sabes cómo es Kise; nunca sabrás cómo reaccionará —Daiki bufó cansinamente ante lo paradojal de las palabras del otro. El celular volvió a sonar, esta vez por un mensaje—. Momoi está por salir de su casa y pregunta por si necesitas algo.

—Saber que ese idiota estará bien es todo lo que quiero —contestó. Levantó la cabeza un momento y vio a Tetsu tipear algo rápido.

A la primera persona a la que había recurrido, había sido a Tetsuya Kuroko, quien hubiera sido su mejor amigo y la sombra de su luz cuando jugaban por el mismo equipo en secundaria. La verdad, no se había esperado que Tetsuya dejara tirado a su novio para ir a acompañarlo a él, que últimamente se había comportado como un estúpido con medio mundo.

Cuando no hubo podido evitar el accidente, Kise había volado algunos metros y luego se había estrellado contra el asfalto dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Por suerte, el conductor había atinado a detenerse para correr en ayuda del rubio. Pero Aomine se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Mientras las personas a su alrededor iban hacia Kise, él se había quedado estático y lo único que hizo fue sacar el celular del bolsillo y, sin dejar de mirar la escena, tipear el número de Kuroko. Le contó con palabras vagas lo sucedido y el jugador sombra le aseguró que estaría con él lo más rápido que pudiera.

Y así había sido.

Diez minutos después, Tetsu llegó corriendo al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia y la policía. Los últimos fueron derechamente hasta el mercedes y preguntaron por el conductor, que temblando de susto fue con ellos para que le tomaran las pruebas de alcohol y el testimonio.

—Aomine… Aomine, ven —lo llamó el de pelo celeste, pero al no tener respuesta, simplemente tiró de él hasta la ambulancia, donde un hombre de blanco los detuvo—. Somos sus amigos —dijo Kuroko con voz firme, señalando al bulto que era Kise—, tiene que dejarnos ir con él. Por favor.

Ante la determinación del muchacho, el hombre los dejó subir.

Durante el corto trayecto de seis minutos, Aomine sólo supo mirar el rostro ensangrentado de Ryota. Sus ojos cerrados, las largas pestañas que también estaban manchadas. Se agitaba débilmente, susurrando algo. Una enfermera le puso un respirador mientras lo hacía callar para que no gastara energías. Le conectó una intravenosa por donde le llegaba suero.

Aún en ese estado, a Aomine le pareció que no perdía nada de su encanto habitual.

Vio que a su lado Tetsuya mandaba un mensaje rápido y sin muchos detalles a Akashi, seguramente para poner sobre aviso a los demás.

Una vez en el hospital, los dejaron acompañar al herido sólo hasta la entrada de urgencias, que por suerte, estaba conectada a la sala de esperas. Ahí, Kuroko buscó un par de asientos libres y obligó a su amigo a sentarse. El enfermero que los detuvo los había dejado subir fue para tomar los datos del herido y luego se había marchado presurosamente hacia el pasillo donde iban a internar a Kise.

—Iré a traerte algo de comer —le dijo Kuroko pillándolo por sorpresa. El moreno frunció el ceño.

—No necesito nada —contestó Aomine de mala leche.

—Pues qué mal, porque comerás algo te guste o no si quieres quedarte a esperar a Kise —espetó el más bajo con un tono autoritario muy poco habitual en él y se levantó del duro asiento a la vez que contaba los yenes que tenía y preguntaba en informaciones por alguna máquina expendedora. Al rato después, había vuelto con un brownie y un café grande muy caliente y cargado tanto de azúcar como de cafeína—. Te hará bien, ten —le dijo y Aomine, sin ganas de pelear, sólo se sometió. Kuroko, después de todo, sólo se estaba preocupando por él y por ser amable.

El celular había sonado un montón de veces hasta que llegó el mensaje de Momoi. A partir de ahí, comenzó a aparecer la gente.

Primero habían sido Kagami, Midorima y Takao, el último con rostro angustiado y la mano del tirador estrella muy apretada entre las suyas. Taiga fue el primero en acercarse, tendió una mano a Daiki y él se la estrechó sin ganas.

—Vaya lío —dijo.

—Justamente… —contestó el moreno sin inmutarse.

—¿Han sabido algo? —Preguntó Shintaro cuando llegó junto a ellos. Miró a Kuroko y él le negó con la cabeza sin soltar las manos de su amigo. En eso llegó Satsuki, que empujó a medio mundo para llegar con él y darle un abrazo muy apretado.

—El capitán de Kaijo no podrá venir —escuchó que decía la entrenadora. Unos pasos pesados obligaron a todos a voltearse para ver a Atsushi cargando una gran bolsa de dulces en una mano y arrastrando a Himuro con la otra.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, pero queríamos traerle algo a Kisechin —dijo el recién llegado y su voz infantil sonaba angustiada. Dentro del abrazo de Satsuki, Aomine no se molestó en mover la cabeza, pero no le negó a Murasakibara la barra de chocolate que le puso en la mano—. Murochin dice que te animará comerlo.

—Kuroko ya me ha obligado a comer —respondió, evidentemente molesto. Momoi se apartó de él y frunció el entrecejo.

—Pues muy bien hecho, pero tienes cara de perro mojado y esto te hará sentir mejor.

—¡Momochi me da la razón! —Celebró Murasakibara dando un par de saltitos. Aomine contuvo una risa y se fijó en que Kuroko hacía lo mismo.

Se sintió un poco menos abrumado.

Se imaginó que de haber estado en un estado más o menos normal, no habría estado ahí. Viéndose obligado a aceptar el apoyo de los demás. Lo más probable es que habría vuelto a su casa, absolutamente rabioso por la actitud de Kise, culpándolo de su propia mala suerte y de que tuviera que haber ido a buscarlo sólo para ver cómo lo atropellaba un auto.

Por algún motivo sólo había entrado en shock.

—¡Akachin!

Escuchó que gritaba Atsushi y esta vez no pudo evitar voltearse. Por el largo pasillo y a grandes zancadas iba llegando la pequeña e imponente figura del capitán de Rakuzan. La estancia se congeló por unos momentos cuando notaron que no había rastro de la habitual parsimonia en el rostro del pelirrojo y en cambio parecía entre preocupado y enojado. Nada más acercarse lo suficiente echó una mirada rápida a Kuroko dándole la muda orden de explicar lo sucedido. Himuro y Takao, que no estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, parecieron intimidados.

—Sé breve y conciso —ordenó. Kuroko se aclaró un poco la garganta.

—Se pelearon. Kise se fue de la casa y cuando Aomine trató de darle alcance, Kise resultó atropellado. El conductor dijo no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido, pero Kise estaba distraído —Aomine contuvo el aliento y apretó los dientes, esperando que Akashi le dijera algo crudo, pero el capitán se puso una mano en la frente y se masajeó las sienes; soltó un suspiro pesado. Kuroko le apretó más la mano y añadió:— No fue su culpa…

—No pongas parches antes de la herida. Sé que no fue su culpa —contestó con voz firme. Entonces, Akashi se dio la vuelta para fijarse directamente en Aomine un par de segundos. El moreno se sintió incómodo ante la mirada analítica del otro: lo estaba leyendo pero, por supuesto, Seijuuro no soltaría ni una palabra de lo que había visto. Y Daiki estuvo a punto de levantarse y echarse a correr de puro nervio cuando el más bajo le sonrió de forma suave e imperceptible para los demás.

_¿Qué habrá visto? _

Un peso en la hilera de sillas le indicó que alguien más se había sentado con él y Tetsu. No se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho de pelo celeste tomaba firmemente la mano de su novio; estaba tratando de hacer pasar desapercibido su propio miedo para darle fuerza y Aomine lo agradeció internamente.

Una enfermera cargada de papeles miró con disgusto la escena al ver que tantas personas se habían reunido en la ya de por sí pequeña sala de espera para ver a una sola persona. Antes de que la mujer pudiera escabullirse, Akashi se había acercado a decirle que pidiera al médico encargado que se diera una vuelta para informarlos del estado de su amigo. Ella, temblando un poco, negó, reclamando que el doctor se encontraba muy, muy ocupado y que era imposible que los atendiera.

—Dile que vas de parte de Seijuuro Akashi.

Ella espabiló, nerviosa, apuró el paso y se adentró en el angosto pasillo. El resto miró al pelirrojo.

—Mi familia invierte en la clínica —explicó sin necesidad.

Dos minutos después, por uno de los recodos, Aomine vio llegar a un hombre de rostro grave ataviado de una bata blanca. Tenía un par de ojos castaños muy pequeños escondidos tras unos anteojos cuadrados sin marco. Se temió lo peor. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, se acercó a Akashi y le hizo una reverencia.

—TEC cerrado grave —anunció el doctor—. Al chocar, por lo que pone en los informes de la policía, el paciente voló unos metros y golpeó el suelo con la cabeza. Pues bien, existe la posibilidad de que… no… no…

—¿Podría hacer el favor de aclararse, doctor? —Exigió Akashi con autoridad.

El hombre se acomodó los lentes.

—Podría no reaccionar favorablemente.

—Qué quiere decir —preguntó Aomine en voz alta, levantándose al vuelo, comenzando a perder los estribos. El médico se quitó los anteojos, y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, como pensando su respuesta detenidamente— ¡pero hombre, qué le sucede a Kise! —Gritó el moreno, ganándose miradas del resto y un suspiro de parte de Tetsu, que no había soltado ni su mano ni la de Kagami. Sintió la intensa mirada de Akashi en la nuca y esta era abrumadora, lo que sólo podía significar un par de cosas.

Kise podía estar medianamente bien. O Kise podía estar terriblemente mal.

—Entró en estado de coma —dijo por fin el médico—. Estará en observación por un tiempo.

Daiki sintió algo en su interior quebrarse, y vio cómo su mundo y su orgullo se despedazaban un poco al caerle encima una gran piedra que tenía escrito "_culpa_" en letras rojas.


	3. Líos

**Flores para Kise**

_**Líos **_

La noticia de que el famoso modelo Ryota Kise había sido atropellado se había extendido como reguero de pólvora.

Para mayor encanto de Aomine, la prensa amarillista se había hecho con información "confidencial y privada" y sabía que por problemas de plomería en su departamento, Kise estaba viviendo con un amigo suyo y que el día del accidente había peleado con él, siendo esta la causa indirecta del atropello.

Al volver a su casa, un tropel de fans del rubio lo esperaba ahí. Agradeció a todas las deidades que se le ocurrieron que Akashi, Kuroko y Kagami hubieran insistido en acompañarlo a casa.

A pesar de que Daiki les había puesto una cara que espantó a algunas, la mayoría no se fue hasta que Akashi les echó una única y frívola mirada de advertencia.

—Mi trabajo concluye ahí. Sabía que esto pasaría, por supuesto, y no tenía intenciones de permitir que te hicieran algún reproche cuando yo ya he dicho que no fue tu culpa. Más te vale tenerlo claro —dijo con voz parsimoniosa antes de despedirse.

—¿Y ustedes? —Preguntó Daiki al ver que los otros dos no tenían intensiones de marcharse— ¿No estaban en otra cosa?

—Las entradas al cine no son caras, podemos ir otro día —respondió Kagami de forma poco convincente. En algo se le notaba que habría sido muy feliz de poder irse. Kuroko era otra historia.

—No podemos dejarte solo. Lo que más necesitas ahora es compañía.

Pero Aomine, que hasta hacía un rato atrás estaba en relativa calma, comenzó a sentir cómo le hervía la sangre.

—Lo que más necesito ahora es que se larguen. Los dos —masculló de malas. Vio a Taiga apretar los dientes y supo que estaba preparando alguna respuesta ácida y razón no le faltaba, pues el comentario había sido más para Kuroko que para el pelirrojo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Tetsuya lo paró de un codazo.

—¡Joder, Kuroko!

—Vale. Pero si necesitas alguna cosa, no dudes en decirlo —insistió. Daiki chasqueó la lengua y entró en el patio, cerrando tras de sí el portón sin despedirse. Cuando abrió la puerta ellos comenzaron a andar, pero alcanzó a escuchar un pedazo de su discusión.

—Como te vuelva a hablar así, te juro que se me va a olvidar que te prometí no partirle la cara a ese imbécil —Kuroko se rió por lo bajo.

—Tranquilo. No es un buen momento para él. Lo único que podemos hacer es estar ahí. Y si ya has aguantado bastante sin golpearlo, creo que podrás aguantar algo más —dijo el más bajo y luego el moreno escuchó los pasos de ambos alejándose más hasta que ya no fue capaz de oírlos hablar.

Entró en la casa y fue recibido por un silencio de ultratumba, frío y distante. Miró a su alrededor.

Desde que Kise se había ido a vivir con él una semana antes, la casa se había sentido bastante más viva. Las cortinas corridas, el insistente y dulce aroma del perfume que acostumbraba a usar el rubio… Se golpeó mentalmente al creer que podría extrañar eso. Volvió a chasquear la lengua mientras tiraba las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor y se quitó las zapatillas.

Lo único que quería era dormirse y tal vez, comer algo, a ver si el cabreo que tenía se le pasaba un poco.

Aomine se imaginó que después de su pequeño desplante con Kuroko, podría volver a su estado de ánimo normal: calmo, flojo, aburrido. A veces, animado y susceptible a la ansiedad. Nada fuera de lo común. Craso error. En cada habitación que pisaba, no paraba de ver a Kise. Al prender la tele antes de acostarse esa noche, en los noticiarios mostraban el accidente de aquel modelo tan joven y guapo. Como resultado, no sólo se había aislado más de lo normal, sino que también estaba más explosivo que de costumbre.

Akashi lo había llamado diciéndole que no se presentara en la preparatoria por un plazo de cinco días, que él ya se había encargado de conseguirle una licencia en la clínica donde habían internado a Kise.

Había tratado de apalear la abrumadora sensación que le causaba la casa saliendo a correr, yendo a la cancha a lanzar, dando vueltas por ahí... Pero, a fin de cuentas, no lograba despejarse nada.

Se había saltado las clases del día siguiente. Y las del martes, el miércoles y el jueves. El viernes, puramente de aburrimiento, se atrevió a ir pensando que al tratar de prestar atención se distraería. Aunque la cosa no había ido bien del todo.

Para empezar, había gritado a Momoi nada más llegar.

Su amiga ya sabía por boca de Seijuuro que Aomine no tenía permitido presentarse en la academia y tenía órdenes de, si lo veía, mandarlo de vuelta por el medio que fuera. Por lo mismo, nada más entrar al salón buscó al moreno parar reprenderlo tratando de no ser brusca.

—No me jodas a estas horas del día —había respondido Daiki mientras miraba por la ventana—. Vine porque no aguantaba estar encerrado. Punto.

—Pero sería mejor que te quedaras ahí descansando —Aomine entonces la miró con molestia.

¿Descansando de qué? El herido había sido Ryota y no él. A menos que...

—¿Con qué mierda te salió Akashi ahora?

—No tienes por qué ser tan agresivo, *_ganguro _—respondió ella, tratando de picarlo. Daiki se dio cuenta de la sutil evasión de la chica, pero no le dijo nada.

Aomine sólo bufó y se dedicó a estudiar con detenimiento las manchitas de tinta que dejaban sus compañeros en los bordes de las mesas. Al ver que sería imposible mandarlo a casa, Momoi pareció rendirse y eso lo dejó más contento, porque ya no tendría a la manager molestándolo. Al menos por el resto de la clase.

Ni bien que la hora hubo comenzado y Aomine se decubrió haciendo garabatos ininteligibles en el cuaderno. Prestar atención, había dicho. Para distraerse, había dicho.

Así había estado hasta la hora del almuerzo, que lo pilló sin hambre, así que subió a la azotea para apartarse del bullicio de sus compañeros de clase y de las llamadas de Sakurai, que insistía en preguntarle por el estado de su antiguo compañero de Teiko.

En eso en que estaba echado a la sombra que ofrecía un toldo que ahí había, escuchó unos pasos ligeros que se le acercaban. Si era Sakurai...

—Oye.

—¿Qué entiendes tú por "no me jodas"?

Escuchó un suspiro por parte de ella y luego sintió cómo se echaba a su lado, de piernas cruzadas. La chica trasteaba con algo que tenía en las manos. De repente sintió el olor del arroz recién hecho, pero bah, sorpresa: no tenía hambre.

—Sé que has estado mandando tu dieta por el tacho de la basura. Eres un deportista de alto rendimiento y tienes que comer como se debe —le dijo ella en ese tono maternal que usaba con él cuando quería conseguir que hiciera algo.

—Me vale con las latas de energizante —respondió cortante. De verdad que no quería seguir escuchándola más.

Él quería mucho a Satsuki, en serio que sí, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría si ella seguía molestándolo.

—Come —siguió la muchacha con un tono un poco más autoritario.

—No quiero.

—¡Daiki Aomine! Como tu manager, te digo que tienes que comer algo. Anda, hasta compré soya y en este lugar es carísima.

Sin respuesta nuevamente. Otro suspiro de parte de Momoi. Aomine esperaba que se rindiera luego.

—Aomine, por favor, tienes que comer algo —siguió insistiendo la chica—. Aomine, por…

—¡Cállate la puta boca y déjame en paz! —Explotó él sin más. Las palabras salieron sin haberlas pensado antes. Había sido un gruñido furioso que dejó a Momoi de una pieza.

El impulso le salió caro.

La muchacha había soltado la cajita y el envase que tenía la soya, logrando que el contenido se desparramara y comenzado a temblar, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Cuando Aomine cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, se preocupó de verdad, pues él nunca, _jamás_ se había atrevido a levantarle la voz ni visto a Satsuki ponerse así por su culpa. Ella se levantó mordiéndose el labio y Daiki hizo lo mismo

—Satsuki —la llamó, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y le gritó:

—¡Eres un estúpido egoísta! —Comenzó, y Daiki no fue capaz de decir nada— ¡Por eso Kise se salió de tu casa y se accidentó! ¡Porque sólo piensas en ti! ¡Idiota! —Le soltó, y sus palabras golpearon con demasiada fuerza al moreno— ¡Que ni se te ocurra venir a buscarme, porque esta vez no te perdonaré!

Entonces Momoi se había dado la vuelta y salido corriendo en dirección del aula, dejando a su amigo hecho un manojo de molestia. Estaba enrabiado, y esta vez no supo si lo estaba con ella por no entenderlo y meterse en sus asuntos o consigo mismo por comportarse como un verdadero cretino.

•••

—Te dije que no fueras.

—Akashi, cállate.

—Debiste obedecerme.

—No necesito tus reprimendas, ¿me oyes?

—Ya, bien, paren los dos —intervino por fin Kuroko. Aomine bufó con extrema molestia y Akashi ni se inmutó. El pelirrojo movió lenta y pensadamente una pieza del tablero de Shogi, miró a Kuroko amablemente y el chico sombra sirvió un poco de café de la tetera para él y para sí mismo. Tetsuya tomó un sorbo y el capitán de Rakuzan lo imitó.

—Te lo dije.

Aomine se levantó del suelo con un gruñido, a lo que Akashi respondió lanzándole una frívola mirada admonitoria. Kuroko se tensó, mirándolos a ambos de un lado a otro; dejó ir un suspiro pesado y se levantó, poniendo una mano cariñosamente en el hombro de Daiki, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, cálmate —pidió, y Aomine rechinó los dientes antes de hacerle caso y dejarse caer con brusquedad. El moreno se pasó una mano por el pelo, molesto—. A Kise no le gustaría que actuaras de esa forma —siguió, ganándose inmediatamente un bufido.

—Esa basura sentimentalista no va a funcionar conmigo, Tetsu —Akashi resopló de forma inmediata, ocultando una risa. Aomine la detectó y se guardó el comentario para más adelante, porque no tenía intenciones de interrogar al pelirrojo; no lo reconocería jamás, pero su actitud misteriosa lo intimidaba bastante.

—Bien, Tetsuya —dijo Seijuuro mientras se levantaba educadamente, guardando el tablero de Shogi en la mochila de Kuroko—. Tal parece que Daiki preferiría estar solo un rato para pensar acerca de algo muy importante que ha pasado por alto a su mente brillante.

—¿Ah?

Kuroko movió la cabeza asertivamente e imitó a su amigo. Le pasó una mano por el pelo a Daiki y se echó la mochila al hombro para irse al recibidor.

—Te esperaré afuera —dijo y Akashi asintió con un movimiento de su mano—. Aomine…

—Lo que necesite te llamo, vale, joder, lo entendí a la primera —soltó y Kuroko no pudo hacer más que sonreír y salir por la puerta—. Fantástico, ¿qué es lo que pasé por alto?

Seijuuro se acomodó el chaleco gris que llevaba para librarlo de arruguitas.

—Cuando dije que no te fueras a mostrar en la academia…

—Ya, vale, ¿quieres que me disculpe con Momoi? —Consultó de mala gana— Pues te informo que la he llamado bastantes veces y ella no me ha contestado las suficientes como para saber que no me quiere ver ni en pintura.

—Bueno, eso era lo primero. Ahora, me vas a dejar hablar, ¿escuchaste? —Le dijo entornando los ojos, logrando que el moreno apretara la mandíbula—. Te dije que no fueras a la academia, nunca que no salieras. Por lo demás, sé que has ido a lanzar, o a correr para despejarte, ¿me equivoco? —Preguntó. Aomine asintió, preguntándose a dónde querría llegar Akashi— Pues parece, Daiki, que te has estado saltando una salida que debería haber sido tu prioridad. Has estado tan ocupado de lo encabronado que estás, auto compadeciéndote, que no te has puesto a pensar en cómo se encuentra Ryota. Ah… —Akashi sonrió, triunfante, y Daiki detestó su sonrisa. El maldito había dado en el clavo— no me digas que acerté, porque sé que lo hice; era evidente, claro está. Perfecto —el joven capitán se alzó cuan alto era y miró al As hacia abajo en una muestra de su superioridad— esperaré noticias de la clínica acerca de tu pronta visita a Ryota. De preferencia, ve los martes —entonces, sacó un sobrecito rectangular del bolsillo de su pantalón de tela para extendérselo a Aomine— para que puedas acomodar tus horarios de clase y entrenamientos. Más una sorpresa. No creas que porque no te culpe del accidente te va a salir más barato.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada mientras Aomine abría el sobre apuradamente para leer al vuelo lo que ahí ponía.

Un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

—Que Ryota una vez me dijo, en broma, pero me dijo que si algún día le pasaba algo jamás avisara a sus padres. Sabes que no… se llevan muy bien —ante la cara de pregunta del otro, continuó—. Vas a ayudarme a pagar la estadía de Kise en la clínica.

—Tú familia invierte allí, ¿o no? ¿Por qué simplemente no se encargan ustedes?

Akashi dejó ir una risa y luego le puso una mueca de autosuficiencia.

—Porque para comenzar, no somos los dueños. En segundo lugar, como sabes, soy absoluto —Aomine alzó una ceja, harto de la perorata del absolutismo y el poder de Seijuuro y su omnisciencia—. Limítate a hacer lo que te digo. Yo _siempre,_ Daiki, _siempre_ tengo razón. Jamás lo olvides —dijo y por fin giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse hacia la salida, donde Kuroko seguramente lo seguía esperando.

_Pero claro,_ pensó Aomine_, sabes que te está esperando afuera, ¿no? Si lo sabes todo._

Hizo una mueca de desdén cuando la puerta se cerró tras él.

Maravilloso. Ahora a su culpa había que añadirle que tendría que adaptarse al empleo que Akashi le "proponía" y las visitas semanales a Kise. Mejor manera de aliviar su tensión no había. Aunque en el fondo Daiki sabía que Akashi tenía razón: no podía salir con las manos completamente limpias haciéndose la víctima del asunto cuando por culpa (indirecta) de sus niñerías, Kise estaba ahora dormido en una blancuzca y tétrica sala de hospital.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta que le sangró. El sabor metálico del líquido le llenó la boca. Se echó hacia atrás y contempló sin fin el techo pintado de un color amarillo pálido, casi de un color pastel… Kise había escogido el color cuando llegó a la casa.

—_Ah, no. No importa que sea tu casa y me invitaras a quedar unos días, pero vamos a hacer algo con este ambiente sombrío. Me da la sensación de que si abro un estante, saldrán vampiros._

El recuerdo le provocó una risa breve y luego chasqueó la lengua.

A la hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos de estar tumbado se levantó para ir hasta su cuarto y cambiarse la ropa por algo cómodo y que no se le viera fatal. Se lavó la cara, calentó agua para hacerse unos fideos instantáneos y mientras comía decidió que por esta vez, daría en el gusto a Kuroko. Agarró el celular y lo llamó, sin preocuparse de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca.

—¿Qué tan pronto puedes deshacerte de ese lastre que tienes por novio?

—_Tan pronto como te disculpes, hijo de la gran fruta —_contestó la voz de Taiga del otro lado. Aomine contuvo la risa para no tirar la comida. Tragó con dificultad, quemándose—. _¿Para qué necesitas a Kuroko?_

—¿Te importa? —Un gruñido le advirtió que era mejor no meterse con Kagami— Sólo necesito que lo pongas en _su_ celular, si no te molesta —escuchó un quejido de molestia y un trasteo con el celular—. Ahora te controla el celular.

—_Estaba ocupado con Número Dos, ¿estás bien?_

—Perfectamente; quiero cobrarte la palabra —le dijo, y Kuroko le aseguró que se verían en el centro dentro de quince minutos.

Agradeció mentalmente que todavía existiera esa pequeña conexión con Tetsuya y que el jugador sombra supiera exactamente para qué lo necesitaba.

Porque sentía que no podría ir solo a ver a Kise.

* * *

**N.A:** Agradezco mucho los reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me alientan a escribir (L)

_*Ganguro:_ Hago referencia al insulto de Momoi en uno de los primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada, no recuerdo quien no lo sepa, ganguro es una moda que consiste en usar el cabello rubio o anaranjado y la piel bronceada; cada cual a su gusto, pero siempre me ha parecido un tanto perturbante... Siempre está google, en todo caso.


	4. La Primer Visita

_**Flores par Kise**_

**La Primera Visita**

Después de terminarse la sopa de fideos tiró el envase al tacho de la basura y se lavó los dientes antes de salir de la casa. Se aseguró de llevar lo necesario: las llaves, el celular y dinero para comer algo, pare de contar. Apagó las luces y fue al recibidor para ponerse las zapatillas y salir.

Cuando miró hacia el cielo éste era azul casi por completo, aunque, a lo lejos fue capaz de vislumbrar unas cuántas nubes de un aspecto poco grato, grises. No debía extrañarle; el otoño se le estaba acercando de una forma algo alarmante. Seguía sin hacer el frío suficiente, propio de fines de verano_. _Miró el celular para saber la hora y se sonrió.

Vale, no era tan tarde, pero si quería ser puntual, tendría que trotar para llegar a donde se vería con Kuroko para que este lo acompañara a la clínica donde Kise estaba internado. Por lo general, Aomine solía caminar escuchando música, y sólo notó que se había dejado los audífonos cuando ya iba a la mitad de la carrera. No quiso asumir que había sido un acto inconsciente, recordatorio del accidente de la semana recién pasada. Bufó.

Bufaba cada vez más seguido.

Se dedicó, sin mucho ánimo, a mirar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Muchas personas caminaban de un lado para otro; era día sábado, el predilecto de las familias para salir a dar una vuelta, comer o andarse por los distintos panoramas que ofrecía la ciudad. Cuánto más se alejó de la periferia, adentrándose en el centro, las masas de gente aumentaron de una forma algo considerable. En un momento, ya inmerso entre edificios y publicidad, se detuvo frente al escaparate de una floristería. Y se detuvo justamente porque un destello amarillo llamó poderosamente su atención: leyó desde donde estaba, a más o menos un metro y medio del ventanal, el letrerito bajo el ramo de flores amarillas cuyo centro era un poco más oscuro que los pétalos. Árnica, así se llamaban, o esa era la especie.

En un acto impulsivo se miró los bolsillos y cayó en cuenta de que buscaba yenes suficientes para poder comprarle un ramo a Kise.

Se mordió la lengua, bufó en señal de molestia y retomó el trote.

Sentado en un banquito, Kuroko lo esperaba mirando su celular. Escribía un mensaje a toda prisa y Aomine podría haber apostado todo lo que tenía a que el destinatario era Akashi. Bufó de cuenta nueva y desaceleró la marcha cuando el chico de pelo celeste levantó la vista y le sonrió al verlo llegar. Tetsuya guardó el móvil y se levantó, Aomine no pudo pasar por alto el destello amarillo tras su antiguo compañero y gruñó levemente.

—Cuando pasaba por la misma calle por la que llegaste, vi la floristería y no pude dejar de lado las flores —dijo mientras levantaba el ramo para enseñárselo. Daiki rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña para que avanzara con él hacia la clínica. Que hubiera aceptado la ayuda no significaba que lo hiciera de buenas, por más que saliera con cierto ánimo de la casa. Las flores lo mosquearon.

Caminaron en silencio durante el trayecto de dos cuadras hacia el hospital. Aomine miró de vez en cuando a Tetsuya, que parecía contento, como si hubiera logrado algo importante. No lo había visto así desde… no recordaba muchas sonrisas de Kuroko, en realidad.

Para él no había algo tan incómodo como pasear a solas con su viejo compañero. Habían salido en Teiko y la cosa no había acabado del todo bien; su relación se deterioró de forma paralela al derrumbe del equipo, y después de las atrocidades de la final del Intercolegial durante su tercer año, Kuroko había agarrado un valor inusitado dentro de todo su pánico y terminado con él. Aomine asumió que había sido por el daño provocado a Ogiwara, amigo de la infancia del más bajo. Nunca se disculpó.

Ahora, dos años más tarde, estando en segundo año, pareciera que eso había quedado totalmente atrás por el lado del jugador sombra. Había encontrado a Kagami…

Y Aomine una razón más para seguir sintiendo culpa

—Yo creo que si miraras realmente por donde pisas, a lo mejor no te caes —soltó de repente su acompañante, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para volver a orientarse y para cuando se hubo dado cuenta, se encontró frente a la fachada de la clínica, tan blanca como siempre—. ¿Entramos? —Invitó Kuroko, señalando el interior. De una cabezada, el moreno asintió.

Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, tenía la impresión de que cada vez que iba las posibilidades de caerse enfermo o salir herido aumentaban. El corro de gente esperando sentada en las incómodas sillas, las secretarias, todas con el mismo traje y ni hablar de doctores que pasaban de un lado a otro con una expresión seria, una tablilla de datos en una mano y un café en la otra. Esperaba, realmente esperaba que Midorima no fuera uno de esos, aunque conociéndolo…

—¡Ah! —La exclamación de una de las secretarias llamó la atención de ambos— Sí, ¿tú estás registrado como familiar de Kise? —Preguntó señalando directamente a Kuroko con su lápiz, sin ningún miramiento. El chico asintió— ¿Han venido a verlo? —Aomine largó un suspiro pesado y antes de que pudiera soltar alguna pesadez fue golpeado en las costillas. Se dobló hacia adelante por el dolor; Tetsu sabía bien dónde golpear. Se quejó soltando una palabrota en voz baja.

—Justamente —confirmó el más bajo. La secretaria le indicó el piso, pasillo y habitación sólo por si las moscas y los largó pidiéndoles con una sonrisa afligida que dieran saludos al herido. Mientras caminaban, Kuroko trató de sacarle voz—. Es muy fan de Kise, he venido a verlo tres veces contando esta y siempre nos deja pasar, no importa la hora. Ventajas de ser famoso: tus amigos pueden saltarse las reglas —bromeó, pero Daiki no fue capaz de fingirle siquiera una risita. Subieron hasta el tercer piso haciendo uso de las escaleras de emergencia.

Ahí, buscaron el pasillo indicado y el número de habitación, pasando de largo por la sala de esperas, que era un más acogedora que la de emergencias.

Kuroko no tocó la puerta y entró. Tras él, Aomine se quedó anclado, mirando con los ojos bastante abiertos el estado de la habitación donde, en el centro de todo, estaba el modelo.

No había mucha huella de sus amigos en el lugar, lo que le pareció extraño. Miró a Kuroko y carraspeó para atraer su atención.

—Akashi pidió que todo regalo que llegara para él fuera enviado a su departamento. Era algo agobiante estar aquí con tantas cosas —dijo y luego de sonreír levemente al muchacho inconsciente, giró sobre sus talones y le entregó el ramo a Daiki.

—¿Qué…?

—Te acompañé hasta aquí, ¿verdad? —le dijo, haciéndolo a un lado para poder salir— Ahora toca tu parte. Esperaré en la sala de aquí al lado —entonces, dio la vuelta y se dirigió sin ninguna prisa hacia uno de los sillones que había en la sala. Aomine se quedó un momento en el umbral, mirando a su acompañante, como esperando instrucciones.

Kuroko se limitó a hacerle señas para que se adentrara en el cuarto.

Suspirando, Daiki dio un par de pasos cansinos y tiró del pomo para cerrar la puerta tras él. Ahora estaba a solas con Kise.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejarle el ramo en el regazo mientras buscaba algo donde poner las flores, asumiendo que Tetsu se cabrearía si no lo hacía. Encontró un jarrón cilíndrico dentro del mueble junto a la cama y fue al baño contiguo a llenarlo con agua hasta la mitad. Dejó el jarrón en el mueble, tomó las flores y las sumergió en agua.

Buscó una silla cerca y la puso al lado de la cama. No pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a Kise y escuchar el incesante pitido de la máquina que indicaba sus latidos. Al menos estaba vivo, pensó.

—¿Y qué demonios quiere Akashi que haga? ¿A ver? —Reclamó— ¿Qué trate de entablar conversación contigo? No es que sea muy difícil, pero dado que no puedes ni respirar por tu cuenta… —se golpeó la frente al momento de decir eso—. "Cómo estás", eso quería que viniera a ver, claro. Dicen que la gente en este… estado escucha todo a su alrededor. Así que déjame contarte que voy a ayudar a Akashi a pagar el tiempo que pases aquí y, ah, claro, me metió un trabajo sin consultar ni una mierda.

Como única respuesta, obtuvo el pitido de la máquina.

—Que se me olvida; vendré a verte todos los martes —dijo—. Vaya, no es tan difícil como creía… —Daiki se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo— ¿Qué más? Le grité a Satsuki, sorpresa, pero supongo que todo el mundo habrá venido con el chisme —se rió de sí mismo. No podía creer que realmente estuviera hablándole a Ryota. Bufó—. Y para mejor, no me contesta el celular; la hice llorar: supongo que me lo merezco con hartas ganas, ¿no?

Encontró ridículo lo que hacía. De veras que sí, pero le parecía tan… tranquilizante.

Daiki Aomine _jamás_ hablaba de sí mismo o de sus problemas si podía evitarlo, bien lo sabía Momoi, que infatigablemente trataba de hacer que el retraído de su amigo soltara algo de lo que sentía. Pero ahora, "hablando" con Kise, se sintió, incluso, un poco mejor.

Aunque aún no se había disculpado. Tampoco lo haría, no estaba dentro de los planes inmediatos.

No encontró nada más que decir; incluso si estaba en coma, no quería contarle lo culpable que se sentía, que, al parecer, la casa no era lo mismo sin él, que se había habituado a su presencia y que lamentaba haberse comportado como un estúpido.

En un momento, imaginó que los párpados en el paliducho rostro de Kise se abrían y lo miraba. Y luego sonreía.

Pestañeó un par de veces para quitarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Se dedicó a mirar el aspecto que tenía el rubio. Estaba, en efecto, demasiado pálido. Sus largas pestañas y su cabello brillaban, empero no con la fuerza de siempre. Tenía el semblante tranquilo, como si supiera que estaba relativamente a salvo y conectado a un respirador en una tétrica sala de la clínica más prestigiosa del lugar.

Pasada media hora de estar únicamente mirando al otro, dejó ir un gruñido. Se levantó entonces sin mover la silla, fue hasta la puerta y antes de girar la perilla, lanzó una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de Ryota sólo por encima, sin detenerse en detalles mínimos.

Como, por ejemplo, que apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la habitación Kise perdió la expresión relajada para tomar una de confusión, miedo; la misma cara que había tenido antes de que Aomine entrara por primera vez.


	5. Triquiñuela del Destino

Lamento, lamento, lamento, LAMENTO no haber actualizado en tres semanas, pero las fiestas me dejaron fuera y la semana pasada estuve de gira de estudios en Argentina, en Bariloche, y demasiado llena de actividades como para siquiera pensar en la trama del fic y de mis pendientes.

Me disculpo de nuevo; es maravilloso que exista gente que me lea y yo respondo siendo irresponsable ;u;

_**Flores para Kise**_

**Triquiñuela del destino.**

—Creí que demorarías mucho menos —lo abordó Kuroko cuando salió de la sala, cuidándose de no dar un estruendoso portazo; se desquitaría con la puerta de su casa—. ¿Sabes que estuviste como dos horas ahí dentro? —Le dijo y Aomine aunque sorprendido, trató de evitar que sus párpados se abrieran demasiado y sólo soltó un gruñido. Estaba, aunque no tan molesto, fastidiado.

Fastidiado porque la información que le había dado Kuroko tenía que ver con algo que ya había notado antes: lo corto que se le hacía el tiempo cuando compartía con Kise. Y no podía, o no quería creer que incluso en coma el muchacho fuera capaz de tener ese efecto.

Pero claro, era Ryota Kise. Modelo, jugador estrella, amigo incondicional y hablador insufrible.

—Vamos a comer algo; yo invito —ofreció Kuroko de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Más por inercia que por otra cosa, aceptó con una cabezada rígida y se dedicó a seguir a su ex compañero, que no intentó conversarle más. Aomine supuso que el interrogatorio iría después.

El fastidio se le pasó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Tetsu jamás se había comportado así. No iba con su personalidad en lo absoluto, pero no supo si atribuirlo a su relación con Kagami, o que, realmente, Kuroko todavía lo quería lo suficiente como para dejar de ser él mismo y ayudarlo a salir del pozo en el que estaba metiéndose.

•••

Kazunari Takao estaba enamorado de los pies a la cabeza, lo cual lo ponía de los nervios muchas veces al día. Muchas más de lo que le gustaría.

Podía controlarse bastante bien cuando estaba alrededor de la persona que le quitaba el aliento y hacía que su pulso se disparara de forma incontrolable al pasarle el balón durante las prácticas o dedicarle, de forma muy rara, un cumplido de lo más simple.

Adoraba todo de él: sus manías, sus contradicciones y sus costumbres extrañas, como revisar el horóscopo todos los días y andar trayendo su objeto de la suerte para todos lados.

Shintaro Midorima era el único capaz de sacarle tales suspiros.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano, dado que era sábado, y se había arreglado un poco con un pantalón corto naranjo apagado y una playera negra para ir a ver a Kise; ambos habían hecho muy buenas migas durante el fin de primer año y ahora eran amigos, por lo mismo, Takao había decidido ir sagradamente todos los sábados por la mañana a verle.

Ryota era la única persona que sabía de los sentimientos que Kazunari tenía por el lanzador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros, y el rubio había tratado innumerables veces de empujarlo para que se declarara, incluso sabiendo que debajo de su manto de seguridad y personalidad, Takao era demasiado tímido como para dar algún paso por miedo a que este fuera en falso. Ya había sido negado una vez, la única vez que creyó haberse enamorado y ahora le tenía un pánico ridículo al rechazo.

Conociendo a Midorima, seguramente la situación sería esa.

No se molestó en irse trotando porque sentía un dolor insistente en la espalda producto de una fea caída en el entrenamiento del día anterior. Se sonrojó al recordar que había sido Shintaro el que lo llevara de vuelta a su casa, cargándolo en su espalda.

—_Vivimos en el mismo edificio, idiota._

Había sido la única respuesta al "puedo irme solo". A veces, eso sí, lo desconcertaba mucho el hecho de que fuera tan frío con él la mayoría del tiempo. Pero para Takao aquel gesto del día anterior había sido demasiado, igual que cuando Kise se había accidentado y Midorima le había permitido sujetar su mano con fuerza sin molestarse.

Se sonrió todo el camino hasta la clínica, que abarcaba unas tres cuadras desde el departamento que arrendaba.

La recepcionista lo reconoció de inmediato y lo dejó pasar siempre que mantuviera silencio. Mientras subía, se mordió el labio al recordar que Kise había pasado una semana completa en coma y que no se sabía cuándo despertaría.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación, dio un suspiro largo y giró la perilla para abrir y adentrarse en la estancia. Lo primero que notó fueron las flores.

Eran flores amarillas, preciosas pero que habían perdido algo de su vida durante el transcurso de la noche, asumiendo que el visitante hubiera estado ahí en la tarde anterior. Corrió a cambiar el agua al baño contiguo y se sentó en la sillita junto a la cama para contemplar a su amigo con los codos en las rodillas y las palmas apoyadas en las mejillas.

—Mira, va, qué vueltas da la vida… —susurró con pesar. Se inclinó un poco para mover un mechón de pelo que caía en los ojos del rubio— Pero no creas que no voy a cobrarte ese plan de acción tuyo en cuanto despiertes —bromeó para sí mismo, recordando las locas ideas del jugador de Kaijo para atrapar a Midorima.

Aunque Takao estaba preocupado.

De las dos veces que había entrado en la habitación, se había dado cuenta del cambio en las facciones de Ryota; se relajaban, como si supiera que había alguien más con él. Antes de eso, su rostro parecía haber estado contraído de angustia.

Conocía bien a Kise y sabía que no podía estar solo; no le gustaba. No llegaba al extremo de sufrir monofobia, pero hacía lo imposible por pasar el tiempo cerca de algún conocido, quien fuera.

Quería darle una solución lo más pronta a ese asunto por el bien de Ryota, y sabía bien, o al menos, tenía una idea de cómo acabar con la angustia que parecía aquejar a su amigo. Todos los puntos le convergían en Daiki Aomine, que no se había dignado a visitar al rubio. Era la única explicación lógica que veía. Porque si Kise sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Takao por su compañero de equipo, él sabía que Ryota estaba enamorado de Aomine.

Volvió a mirar las flores. Daban el toque justo que la habitación necesitaba, ya no estaba tan vacía ni se veía tan lúgubre. Akashi había prohibido terminantemente llenarle de cosas el cuarto, y cuando Takao estuvo a punto de protestar, la mano de Shintaro se había cerrado entorno a su muñeca a modo de advertencia. Pero la curiosidad todavía le picaba, y al preguntarle a Midorima el porqué de la situación pudo ver que su ceño se fruncía debajo de los lentes.

—_Akashi tiene un motivo para todo lo que hace. Punto._

De forma inevitable sintió un cosquilleo en la muñeca al recordar el tacto de Midorima y olvido por completo todo el misterio que rodeaba siempre a Seijuro Akashi.

•••

Si bien su sueño era convertirse en médico, a Midorima no le gustaban las clínicas, ni los hospitales, y compartía con Aomine la sensación de que caería enfermo de un momento a otro si se quedaba en ellos mucho tiempo.

Así que caminó por los pasillos con toda la rapidez que pudo sin llamar demasiado la atención hasta alcanzar el elevador que lo llevara al piso donde estaba Kise. Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó en el interior una voz como de campanas que lo dejó ahí, helado.

Takao estaba adentro.

Maldijo internamente y recordó la predicción de Oha-asa: _Hoy tendrás que enfrentar tus miedos. _Su objeto de la suerte era un reloj de pulsera. La predicción era más que deducible y lo que sabía tendría que pasar lo golpeaba directamente en la cara ahora que había encontrado a Takao con Kise.

Se sintió imbécil al quedarse ahí, tratando de escuchar lo que su compañero decía.

—¿Cómo se supone que le diga? —Preguntaba en tono angustiado— Me hacen falta tus consejos, Ryota. No creo que pueda con esto solo, pero ya es mucho y no lo aguanto —siguió, sin imaginar que lo espiaban—. Podrías creer que son ideas mías y que me estoy comportando como una quinceañera, pero lo que pasó ayer me dejó claro que si no lo hago ya no podré nunca…

Midorima apretó los dientes y los puños con tanta fuerza que la mandíbula le dolió y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

¿Decir qué? ¿A quién?

—No puede ser que Kise… él… —rezongó para sí mismo en voz baja, imaginándose distintas películas. Todo partía con una posible traición de parte del rubio.

_Kise lo había llamado un día para tomar un café, cosa rara, sabiendo que lo más probable era que Midorima le declinara la salida, pero el muchacho había sido insistente y el lanzador estaba pensando seriamente contratar un sicario. Le dio en el gusto por una vez y aún se arrepentía._

—_Un día vas a tener que hacerle frente, ¿sabes? _—_dijo el rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dejando de lado su capuchino helado, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Midorima tragó ruidosamente._

—_No sé de qué me hablas _—_respondió, desviando la mirada con indignación. Ryota chasqueó la lengua y puso gesto divertido y se rió, comenzando a sacarlo de quicio_—_. Bueno, cuéntame qué es tan divertido, para que nos riamos los dos. _

—_Los dos sabemos que no te gusta reírte de ti mismo, amargado. Pero te voy a contar de todas maneras _—_entonces, el modelo hizo algo inesperado. Se levantó de la silla y se inclinó demasiado cerca del rostro del de gafas para observarlo detenidamente. Shintaro contuvo la respiración al ser pillado por sorpresa_—. _Si no le dices a Takao lo que te pasa lo vas a perder, ¿me oyes? _—_El más alto apretó los dientes y trató de hacerse el desentendido levantando una ceja, como indicándolo a su antiguo compañero que no decía más que estupideces_—_No, no me mires así. Si no te lo decía yo lo iba a hacer Akashi porque sólo Dios sabe cómo lo hace para adivinar todo lo que pasa a su alrededor y no va a ser tan suave._

—_¿Suave?_

—_Es más radical que yo, aunque debo reconocer que tiene mucho gusto para sus planes _—_dijo y soltó una risita tonta_. _Volvió a adoptar un semblante más serio_—. _Pero te hablo en serio. Takao es mi amigo y sé que de un momento a otro se te va a ir como agua entre los dedos si no haces algo luego._

—_Tú sigues enganchado de Aomine después de tanto tiempo y nadie te ha dicho nada porque no actúas._

—_Dijiste que no lo mencionarías _—_dijo Kise con gesto de angustia y Midorima se arrepintió al momento. El arrepentimiento le duró poco. Kise se sentó como era debido y apuró su helado con unos sorbos largos impropios de una persona como él, que comía como un ratón_—_. Pero eso no importa ahora. Bueno _—_el modelo sacó de su bolsillo los yenes correspondientes a lo que había consumido y los dejó sobre la mesa_—, _cumplo con decirlo. Pero no te quejes si luego encuentra a alguien más valiente que tú, Midorimacchi._

A lo mejor Kise había tenido razón después de todo y estaba siendo demasiado cobarde. La predicción del día logró marearlo.

Más importante que el hecho de que Ryota supiera lo que sentía —obviamente por boca de Seijuro y no por intuición propia— estaba que podría bien haber ayudado a Takao a fijarse en alguien más y eso lo enfermaba sobremanera.

Si el modelo había actuado realmente como casamentero en su contra, estaba seguro de que no podría perdonarlo, sin importar que estuviera en coma; la crueldad de aquello lo mareó. No se fijó en que no pensaba con claridad.

Shintaro Midorima era conocido por jamás tentar a la suerte ni tratar de eludir el destino. Miró su objeto de la suerte con detenimiento y reparó en que no había tomado cualquier reloj, sino el que Takao le regalara para su último cumpleaños.

—_Por cierto _—_Kise se había dado la vuelta un segundo, su chaqueta en el hombro lo hacía verse interesante_—_a Takao le gustan las violetas._

Rogó internamente porque Takao permaneciera en la habitación con Ryota un largo rato. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó con rapidez hasta el ascensor. Había una floristería a unas pocas cuadras; si era rápido podría ir y volver antes de que se fuera.

Midorima no estaba dispuesto a jugar a distorsionar su destino ni a tentar su suerte, así que enfrentaría su único miedo presente para bien o para mal. Él no era así, de tomar iniciativas; le era incómodo y por una vez iba a dejarse caer redondo en aquel impulso de idiotez con el corazón latiéndole a mil por la incertidumbre.

Kazunari podría haber estado hablando de cualquiera y en su mente era lógico que no pudiera ser él.

Pero, por primera vez, su inteligencia se había nublado tanto con la posibilidad de que Kise hubiera urgido a Takao a no reparar en él que no pensó siquiera en que, tal vez, el mensaje hubiera sido mera repetición de algo que hubiera dicho el moreno. Un pequeño palo a la cabeza que dicho sea de paso, le gritaba a la cara que actuara.

Eso sólo lo sabría si lo intentaba.

**N.A:** ¿Cómo se tomará Takao el impulso de idiotez de Midorima?


	6. Un poco posible

Este es un poquitito más largo, pero es que me emocioné uwu. Hecho con mucho amor para toda la gente linda que lee este fanfic; fangirleen harto (L)

_**Flores para Kise**_

**Un poco posible**

En el momento en que se miró los bolsillos al salir de la tienda quiso echarse a llorar; ahí se iba la paupérrima paga semanal que le mandaba su padre.

Le había tomado diez minutos en total. Cuatro al correr las dos cuadras —largas, muy largas dos cuadras—, uno en buscar el ramo de flores y pagarlo, otros cuatro minutos en llegar a la clínica y el último lo perdió subiendo en el ascensor hasta el cuarto de Kise. Nerviosamente abrió la puerta.

Pero el rubio estaba solo otra vez.

—¡Maldición! —Gruñó en voz baja y trató de no apretar demasiado el ramo de violetas. Miró en todas direcciones y con una cabezada apurada se despidió de Kise, como dándole una disculpa por ser irresponsable. Entonces cerró la puerta y hecho una flecha (protegiendo las flores, claro) llegó al ascensor, recordando la preferencia por las escaleras de Takao, esperando poder darle alcance. Los veinte segundos que el elevador tardó en llegar a la primera planta desde la quinta le parecieron eternos; incluso había calculado los cuatro segundos que tomaba por piso con ansiedad. Súmesele un par de personas que habían subido, alargando la cuenta a medio minuto.

Estaba que echaba humo. Apretó los dientes cuando salió de la cabina metálica, buscando con la mirada al pelinegro pero sin encontrarlo. Inmediatamente se abrió paso hasta la recepción e ignorando la fila preguntó a la secretaria que siempre los recibía por si había visto a Kazunari Takao salir.

—Disculpa, sé que eres amigo de Kise, pero eso no te da derecho de colarte en la…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero esto es urgente. ¿Lo vio salir o no? —Ella lo miró ceñuda, así que Midorima comenzó a describirlo para desgracia de la niña embarazada tras él, que comenzó a quejarse— Cabello negro, ojos azules, un metro setenta y seis…

—Sé quién es; tengo buena memoria y sí, salió hace un par de minutos —la muchacha miró de repente las flores en manos del lanzador y el cuidado que estaba teniendo él y pareció entender—. Cuatro para ser exacta, si eres rápido, lo podrías alcanzar; iba sin ninguna prisa —Shintaro se dio la vuelta y partió a toda carrera, vociferando un "gracias".

_No puede estar muy lejos_, pensó mientras salía a la calle, sólo para encontrarse con un gentío impresionante. Miró la hora en el reloj de pulsera, su objeto de la suerte, y comprendió que al estar cercanos a las una y treinta era lógico ver tanta gente en el centro, sobre todo por ser sábado. Era la hora predilecta del almuerzo de fin de semana.

Se quedó en la fachada del hospital, esperando verlo entre la gente. Nada de nada. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Su mente comenzó a funcionar a una velocidad vertiginosa: A Takao no le gustaba estar encerrado en su casa, así que no podría haber vuelto a menos que fuera para buscar dinero o su balón de básquet. Ahora, el muchacho era bastante precavido y nunca salía con los bolsillos vacíos. Por otro lado, Midorima le había prohibido de forma terminante jugar durante el fin de semana en un tono que dejaba claro que se molestaría sobremanera si desobedecía, por lo mismo Kazunari no se arriesgaría a atraer su furia.

Acababa de salir del hospital con motivo de la visita a su amigo más querido —si no se contaba a sí mismo—, entonces se sentiría triste pero no lo suficiente como para encerrarse en su departamento. Si quisiera compañía habría llamado a Himuro o a Kuroko, pero ambos estaban ocupados ese día en la misma actividad porque Murasakibara había insistido hasta el cansancio en que quería ver la nueva película de Disney y, por lo tanto, si Himuro iba, habría arrastrado a Kagami y él a su vez a su novio.

Akashi no era una opción viable para compañía. Mucho menos Kasamatsu.

Por último podría haber llamado a Midorima mismo, pero dado que aquello no había ocurrido pudo asumir que: a) había dejado el celular en la casa, cosa que sabía no ocurría nunca o b) no quería compañía.

A Takao no le gustaba estar solo a menos que fuera a comerse su postre favorito, un batido de frutilla —culpa absoluta de Tetsuya— y que quisiera meditar acerca de algo. Si no fuera así, lo habría telefoneado definitivamente.

Su conclusión inmediata a partir de las pistas que tenía —aunque no, no es que Shintaro lo conociera tan bien— fue que Takao estaba enfrascado en su lucha mental por la declaración que tenía que hacerle a quien fuera que le había dicho a Kise. Una persona que seguramente no era él. ¿Pero y si existía una posibilidad para él? Miró su objeto de la suerte del día.

Apretó el ramo contra sí y partió derecho al Burger donde siempre se juntaban Taiga y Kuroko, absolutamente resuelto a que, si el resultado no le era favorable, al menos habría cumplido con su horóscopo. Enfrentaría su miedo.

Eran las una un cuarto, lo que le dejaba diez minutos con un margen de error máximo de cinco minutos para llegar al local antes de que se atestara de gente y al mismo tiempo proteger las flores de ser aplastadas por el gentío.

Durante el camino fue incapaz de dejar de pensar en sus posibilidades y en su futuro inmediato.

Takao lo quería mucho, era cierto, y era improbable que si resultaba ser rechazado al final, él lo ignoraría o le haría el desconocido. Después de todo, el pelinegro no era esa clase de persona y ya lo había visto una vez rechazar a una chica que había sido su cercana —no su amiga en realidad— desde la secundaria e incluso a un compañero de Shutoku, un suplente; había sido demasiado amable para su gusto y, de hecho, no había perdido contacto con ninguno y actuaba con naturalidad a su alrededor.

¿Pero qué le decía que con él sería lo mismo? Ambos eran muy unidos. A su manera, pero lo eran. Algo así como la luz y la sombra de Shutoku, como había escuchado una vez. ¿Qué pasaba si en vez de reaccionar bien Kazunari se asustaba por el hecho de que era Shintaro Midorima quien se le declaraba? ¿La persona de la que menos se podría esperar algo así? ¿Se alejaría? ¿Sentiría asco? Lo último era improbable pero no imposible: Midorima estaba yendo a la batalla sin saber siquiera si a Takao le gustaban los hombres.

Demasiado arriesgado para su propio bien.

Al llegar al lugar las flores ya habían sufrido algún daño menor. Buscó a Takao con la mirada en los asientos de la ventana, del rincón y en el medio. Nada. Se había ido.

Su ansiedad parecía no poder seguir aumentando y sin embargo lo hacía. Imprudentemente interrumpió el almuerzo de un par de chicas en el lado de las ventanas.

—De casualidad, ¿han visto a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules por aquí? —Una de ellas soltó una risita algo tonta para el gusto de Shintaro al ver el ramo de flores.

—Sí, lo vimos —respondió la otra—, era lindo, ¿verdad? —Dijo y ambas soltaron risitas, exasperando a Midorima. Él se ajustó los anteojos.

—¿Vieron hacia dónde iba?

—En dirección al parque, creo, como hace cinco minutos. Por allá —la chica señaló en diagonal, hacia el frente. Midorima dio las gracias y partió de nuevo, intentando de forma poco fructífera mantener las violetas decentemente.

Siguió el camino que le hubieron indicado y se buscó un par de atajos, acortando así la distancia temporal a dos minutos.

De repente, lo vio ahí, en la acera, a punto de cruzar la calle, esperando que el semáforo diera luz verde. Varios autos pasaron a una velocidad indebida antes de que se les pusiera en rojo y el corazón de Midorima dio un vuelco. Se imaginó los peores escenarios, todos ellos terminaban con Takao o él en el hospital.

Un imprudente atravesó la calle mientras tocaba el paso de peatones y hubiera golpeado a Kazunari de no haber sido por sus ágiles reflejos y su bendito ojo de halcón. Aunque el movimiento le costó su batido. El tipo frenó, gritándole algo grosero.

—¡Es tu culpa por andar cuando no te toca, estúpido! —Dijo Takao, absolutamente indignado y Midorima estaba seguro de que era más por el batido que por el susto.

Shintaro, algo preocupado, echó a correr hacia donde estaba Takao, el ramo de violetas como engrapado en sus manos, que estaban colocadas sobre su pecho. Se distrajo pensando en la suerte que había tenido de reaccionar a tiempo y no reparó en que el muchacho se había dado media vuelta y estaba yéndose por donde había llegado, con la cabeza gacha y muy, muy molesto.

Ambos chocaron y Takao se fue hacia atrás en el medio de la calle.

—¡Pero qué mierda le pasa a todo el mundo hoy! ¿A ver? —Gritó, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Midorima— ¡Shin! —Dijo, y Shintaro le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse antes de que la luz cambiara a rojo otra vez.

—Disculpa —dijo el lanzador en un tono algo parco. El nerviosismo se le había pasado un poco debido al incidente. Takao sujetó la mano ofrecida y Midorima tiró de él para alejarlo de la calle, dejándolo en la seguridad de la acera y su cercanía—. No te había visto.

—Por supuesto que no me viste. No habríamos chocado de no ser así —contestó algo sorprendido. Midorima se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y también pudo ver el estómago de Takao contraerse mientras contenía el aliento; había visto las flores. Las violetas.

_¡Las violetas!_ Pensó, dándose cuenta de que con el choque estas habían sido aplastadas y ahora estaban en el suelo. Las había soltado. Ahora había un rastro de ellas en el aire y en el chaleco tejido de color castaño que llevaba. Takao bajó la vista y vio el ramo en el suelo. Cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, Shintaro había entrado nuevamente en tal estado de nerviosismo que se había quedado estático en su lugar, con el rostro inexpresivo y los labios apretados.

El más bajo se agachó a recoger el maltrecho ramo y lo examinó detenidamente. Tampoco sonreía, Midorima lo miró y en su rostro sólo sus cejas evidenciaban su sorpresa. Sus ojos, alcanzó a notar, brillaban en entendimiento. Por último, no estaba enojado, lo cual era buena señal. Al menos de momento.

¿Realmente se habría dado cuenta?

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, _pensó para sí. Apretó las manos en puños y estas le comenzaron a sudar y apenas si pudo contener el temblor de sus labios cuando, por fin, Takao reaccionó. Primero bufó, y luego el bufido se transformó en una risa estruendosa que descolocó por completo a Midorima. El muchacho de cabello verde parpadeó un par de veces y esperó a que el otro se calmara.

—¿Ya terminaste de reírte? —Preguntó indignado, sin ser capaz de esconder la nota de ansiedad que lo colmaba.

—Sí… ja, ah… —gimió un poco, sobándose el estómago— Disculpa —Kazunari miró de nueva cuenta las flores y luego se dirigió a él—. ¿Viniste desde la clínica hasta acá? ¿Y compraste flores? Oh, no me mires así —dijo antes de que el lanzador pudiera protestar—, no creo que vinieras por casualidad al mismo parque que yo a encontrarte con alguien más. Y casualmente compraste violetas. Llámame sicópata, pero agarré la mala costumbre de ver Oha-asa todos los días antes de salir, aunque ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta.

—Tú… Takao… —balbuceó. Le era imposible configurar alguna frase correctamente.

—Sólo Kise sabe que me gustan las violetas. Es obvio que él te lo dijo. El bastardo nos hizo gancho.

—¿Cómo sabes que estuve en la clínica?

—La recepcionista.

—Ah.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio y a Midorima se le comenzó a hacer incómodo. Takao era de mente muy aguda... No sabía qué hacer. Ya no se sentía ni valiente ni capaz de decirle lo que sentía cuando, aparentemente, él ya lo había deducido por sí mismo. ¡Y era terrible! Más encima, las violetas estaban arruinadas.

—¿Y? Se supone que enfrentes tus miedos —dijo el pelinegro escondiendo una risa al ver la cara de perdición total que tenía Shintaro—. Invítame un batido, el estúpido que casi me mató me hizo botar el mío.

•••

Después de comprar dos batidos —uno de chocolate para Midorima y otro de frutilla para Takao— salieron de vuelta al parque. Takao había insistido en no botar las flores.

—Gestos como este no se ven todos los días —había dicho.

Kazunari parecía incapaz de dejar de sonreír y Midorima creía saber por qué. Le correspondía. Le gustaba a Takao, o, al menos, eso quería creer.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, por lo que el parque estaba libre. Buscaron un banco y ahí se sentaron, comiendo en silencio.

No sabía cómo tenía que empezar ni por dónde hacerlo. ¿Qué tenía que decir? Sería más fácil si dejara que su compañero empezara, pero tenía que cumplir con su profecía del día y enfrentar él mismo su miedo, aunque gran parte ya la había hecho Takao. Dándole confianza con esa sonrisa preciosa que tenía…

Suspiró profundamente, sin saber si arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

—Entonces tú… —Takao carraspeó para saber que escuchaba— los hombres…

—Sí, los hombres —respondió. El ambiente se tensó un poco y la sonrisa en labios de Kazunari decayó un poco—. Lo que me sorprende es que a ti… —comenzó. Dejó de hablar. Estaba siendo demasiado incómodo para los dos.

Iba mal.

_No, no, ya estoy aquí. No me puedo acobardar ahora_. Shintaro apretó los dientes. Lo mejor sería soltarlo de repente, así sin más.

Caer redondo en el impulso de idiotez.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió el pelinegro casi de inmediato, y Midorima se atragantó con el batido y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer. Se encorvó mientras tosía. Takao, con sus maravillosos reflejos, lo atrapó y lo dejó a un lado junto al suyo y se acercó más a él para golpear su espalda, conteniendo la risa— ¿Eso era todo? ¿Por eso tanto nerviosismo? —Rió. Dejó de golpear cuando fue capaz de tragar correctamente y en cambio comenzó a acariciar con cariño para aliviar el fuerte golpeteo. Olvidaron los batidos. Una vez que pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden, Shintaro se acomodó las gafas aunque no se enderezó y apoyó los antebrazos sobre los muslos. Juntó las manos frente a él. Trató de mantener la compostura y su seriedad.

—A lo mejor tú encuentras muy simple… eh…

—Declararse.

—No me interrumpas —dijo, escuchó una risita a su lado—. Pero los demás, bueno —titubeó un poco. Aparentemente seguía teniendo tanto miedo como para aún dudar en ser completamente sincero—, nos… es más complicado.

Takao volvió a reírse.

—Yo… yo no lo encuentro simple —dijo, y Midorima automáticamente exigió una explicación con la mirada—. Quizás te parece que tengo una personalidad como la de Kise, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrado —se rió un poco de forma nerviosa, sin quitar su mano de la espalda de Shintaro—. Yo nunca podría haber… a ver, no me habría atrevido. Le tengo miedo al rechazo, y tú siempre actuabas tan distante que me hacía pensar que no te pasaría jamás algo conmigo. Debo reconocer que fui muy cobarde…

Takao seguía sosteniendo las violetas. Midorima suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eres igual en tu actitud con todo el mundo? ¿Qué querías que pensara?

—¡Oh, Shin! —Dijo Takao y esta vez apartó el brazo del más alto y se abrazó a él, sorprendiéndolo, y Shintaro se sonrojó a más no poder— ¡No podrías ser más tierno!

—¡Takao! ¡No en este lugar!

El pelinegro dejó de apretarse tanto y lo dejó ir un momento sólo para tomar sus mejillas y obligarlo a que mirase sus ojos.

—¿Te avergüenzas? —Preguntó, serio por primera vez y con un deje de tristeza en su voz— ¿Te avergüenza ser gay y de que me quieras y que yo te quiera?

—¡N… no! —Midorima volvió a sentirse confundido. Takao lo confundía, demasiado, y lograba nublar sus pensamientos con sus ojos azules de destellos plateados, el aroma suave de las violetas que descansaban en su regazo y su cercanía. Por sobre todo, su proximidad no le permitía pensar: estaba atontado y sintió unas ganas irracionales de besarlo, justo ahí, sin ningún tacto. Pero eso no era propio de él y Takao no merecía algo así. Entonces respiró profundo y trató de serenarse.

Tomó las manos de Kazunari y las alejó de su rostro, el vacío se sintió horrible.

—Tú no me avergüenzas —dijo seriamente—. Si me avergonzara, ¿crees que habría ido a gastar mis ahorros en un ramo de violetas sólo para volver corriendo a la clínica, subir cinco pisos y ver que nos estás, y entonces correr al estúpido Burger e interrumpir un almuerzo para saber a dónde habías ido? ¿Todo aquello en la hora pico del comercio culinario? —Todo eso lo dijo demasiado rápido, sin detenerse a respirar siquiera, y para cuando terminó, Takao tenía la boca entreabierta en un gesto de sorpresa— Creo que medio Tokyo sabe que corrí por la ciudad buscándote.

—Perdón.

—No te disculpes, yo lo hice porque quise. Nadie me obligó.

—No, perdón, en serio… —la voz de Takao se entrecortó y su labio inferior tembló— no tengo derecho a estar dudando de ti, si al final fuiste tú el que me anduvo cazando con un ramo de violetas en las manos —ahora tomó el ramo y lo puso entre él y Midorima—. Son muy bonitas.

—Están rotas.

—Ay, Shin… —suspiró Takao divertido y acortó la distancia— me las regalaste tú, así que no importa el estado en que estén. Son especiales porque la persona que me las dio lo es —Shintaro contuvo la respiración. Takao estaba demasiado cerca y tenía la impresión de que el espacio entre ellos era cada vez menor. Para ser muy sincero consigo mismo, no había esperado tanta cursilería.

Cosa que no le molestó, en lo absoluto.

Estaban tan, tan cerca el uno del otro, que podía sentir el aroma a avellanas del champú preferido de Kazunari y el de las violetas. Pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que eran los ojos azules del otro los que lo tenían tan embotado. ¿Compostura? Casi. La había tirado al tacho de la basura en el momento en que entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelinegro y sintió la tibieza de su respiración sobre la piel de su cuello y una fuerte corriente le recorrió la espalda

Ahora ya no tenía miedo, aunque aquel hecho no le quitaba para nada el nerviosismo. Sí, seguramente, había besado un par de veces y estaba seguro de que Takao también. Pero esto era diferente.

Ellos se conocían. Habían sido rivales a primera vista y compañeros por accidente. Sólo compañeros hasta el partido de la última Winter Cup contra Rakuzan, y después de eso se habían acercado hasta el punto de ser amigos y de saber más del otro entre práctica y práctica. Después de las clases quedarse horas en el gimnasio. A veces, el entrenador les daría un día libre premiando el gran esfuerzo que hacían a pesar de ser los mejores del equipo y Takao lo invitaría a ver una película o a comerse un batido. Incluso, un par de veces, Midorima habría sacado entradas para algún partido de las ligas profesionales.

Que vivieran en el mismo edificio ayudaba mucho.

Midorima, para sí mismo, esperó que no tuvieran que estar pagando dos departamentos por mucho tiempo más, sino uno. De preferencia el suyo.

En un acto completamente fuera de su juicio normal, besó la frente del más bajo y se dio cuenta de que su piel ardía bajo su tacto. Temblaba. Al parecer, los dos temblaban de puro susto a la incertidumbre. ¿Qué pasaba si no resultaba? Porque en la mente de Shintaro era lógico que después de esto intentaran algo. No se llevaban mal, para nada, todo lo contrario, pero ¿serían capaces de amoldarse a la personalidad tan distinta del otro? Y todo esto lo aquejó mientras usaba la mano libre que tenía para buscar el rostro de Takao y levantar su barbilla; tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, expectante. Golpeaba el suelo usando el pie en un gesto de impaciencia, logrando hacer que Shintaro sonriera un poco.

Cerró los ojos también y acercó su rostro, buscando que el espacio entre ellos desapareciera por completo.

Estaban tan próximos, tan metidos dentro de su propia burbuja. El aliento de Kazunari se mezcló con el suyo y sus labios se tocaron superficialmente y luego estuvieron juntos. El sabor de la frutilla y el chocolate mezclados le pareció excitante y adictivo.

Los labios de Takao no eran tan suaves como se veían en comparación con los suyos, pero a él le pareció perfecto del todo. Se quedaron así un momento que le pareció infinito, y cuando por fin se alejaron, sintió un vacío que no tardó en llenar otra vez, robándole pequeños besos que Kazunari le respondió entre risas. Estaba feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

—Oye.

—¿Dime?

—Quiero saber si tú y yo ahora…

—¿Sí?

—Es, ah… ¿es un poco posible que…? —Takao prorrumpió en risas ante sus palabras— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Midorima, sin darse cuenta, había hecho un puchero, lo que le había ganado un beso en los labios.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Ni siquiera eres capaz de hablar bien. Te tengo embobado —le dijo y le abrazó el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí para besar su mejilla.

—No digas tonterías, es el batido —Kazunari volvió a reír. A Midorima se le hizo imposible no soltar un bufido divertido. Todo le pareció tan natural… Entonces, apoyó su frente en la de su compañero y se quedaron ahí hasta que sintieron un par de risas infantiles muy cerca de ahí; la hora de almuerzo había acabado y las masas volvían a salir a las calles, interrumpiendo así su momento. El lanzador frunció el ceño algo molesto—. Me gustaba el silencio.

—Hay más silencio en mi departamento —sugirió en tono pícaro.

—El que es un desastre —apuntó acomodándose los lentes y levantándose. Tendió una mano a Takao y antes de tomarla, el pelinegro le devolvió su batido de chocolate y tomó el suyo con una mano y con la otra aceptó a Shintaro para que tirara de él. Una vez de pie, Midorima pudo ver el sobresalto de Takao cuando, en vez de soltar su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y echó a andar.

¿Midorima? ¿Avergonzarse de que lo vieran con Takao? Jamás. Era hombre de principios y consecuente con sus acciones, por lo que si tenía que pelearse con medio mundo para que Kazunari se sintiera seguro lo haría. Le dio risa, aquello le recordó demasiado a Kagami y su comportamiento; se estaba juntando demasiado con él.

Miró el reloj que traía. Las cosas, como siempre, le habían ido perfectamente, pero por esta vez, dudaba que fuera gracias a Oha-asa y sus predicciones. Más bien, estaba seguro y Takao estaría de acuerdo en que un muchacho muy escandaloso había tenido mucho que ver con el hecho de que ambos estuvieran ahora de la mano, caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

No habían sido ni el horóscopo ni el objeto de la suerte los que habían logrado que ambos enfrentaran sus miedos y ahora pasaran a querer estar juntos lo que durara todo aquello. Dando su mayor esfuerzo.

Había sido Kise, y no dejaría de agradecérselo cuando despertara.

•••

Aomine volvió a rodar en su cama y sin darse cuenta de que había llegado a la orilla, se fue de bruces al piso, golpeándose la cabeza con el velador.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó y empujó el mueble a un lado— ¡La puta mierda! ¡Acaba de comenzar la semana!

No podía creer que ya fuera lunes. Lunes significaba academia y, además, su nuevo trabajo.

_Yupi_, pensó, aún en el suelo.

Se levantó y fue a darse una ducha, pensando en el pesado día que lo esperaba. Rezó para que a Momoi no se le ocurriera llevarle el almuerzo.


End file.
